


Beyond the Sea of Souls

by XrosaryX



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Arsène Lupin - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Mentions of the Lupin Gang, Persona X Code Realize crossover, Persona having memories, Universe linking I think, When i combine the two games I love, brain why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: A voice that rings the clearest among the clamour of other voices. It calls out to him and his heart grows warm as he remembers.





	Beyond the Sea of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Pay no heed to the crazed writer behind them curtain. My lack of rest and coffee has done this. This just hit me a while back as I played both games at the same time.
> 
> DISCLAIMER TIME: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL. Everything is owned by their respective creators!

  ** _"I...I want to touch you..."_**

Beyond the waves...

Beyond the storms of voices...

He often hears someone.

He hears a voice that echoes clear to him amongst the clamour of many others. It makes him wonder and memories that don't quite seem right fill his head. They are memories he recognize yet cannot recall.

Often times the Trickster looks at him when he grows silent. How he knows he's troubled is perhaps thanks to their bond. Yet he cackles or mutters something much to his likeness to ease the other's worries.

The Trickster is truly like him.

But Arsene has a feeling that they do not share memories.

The question though now being was, were they truly memories or something else beyond?

He knows what he remembers can't be right. It doesn't fit well, but they do. Images of a city mixed with technology yet older than what he sees from his bonded contractor's eyes.

It just isn't right, but...It is.

Maybe it's something from how everything is linked beyond? That he is able to connect to something much different. A different place and time that has no correlation to what he suppose is the present.

The others seem to hold some semblance to their own memories much like his. This often makes Arsene realize he isn't the only one with such a dilemma.

It starts off with the first three who begin their thieving group.

Kidd becomes quiet when he spots a treasure chest from afar. The thunder that accompanies his presence suddenly less boisterous. Only when the treasure is revealed does the storm starts up again and he lets out a pleased laugh much like his own. Arsene notices the other practically has a skip in his gait as the pattern keeps going.

Treasure is what makes him remember something akin to joy.

Carmen never loosens her chains, always yanking the men who he knows represent her lovers. Yet he catches sight of her hold slacking when she sees her contractor be gentle to her comrades or scold them out of concern. Her head turns away and she doesn't speak. There is a shine in those gold eyes of hers that he knows is longing.

Something about caring for others makes her remember and she grows gentle too. At least for a moment.

Zorro's attacks become a bit more flashy upon a sudden surprise attack from an enemy. The other is usually precise and clean in his hits. Being the first that Arsene has met has given him enough time to realize that. Yet when they are nearly overpowered in an ambush, Zorro grows bold. Swinging his rapier in quick strikes that stagger their opponents. His attack not aimed right and is messy, but efficient to give them enough time to counter back.

He grows a tad careless, but only when the possibility of danger on them is evident.

In the eyes of a thief like himself, Arsene can see such little ticks that their contractors miss. The others who join much later add on and he is left often to ponder his own little tick.

What makes him suddenly accept the creeping bouts of memories.

For him...It's that distant voice and how the Trickster gently cares for all his comrades. The boy he shares a bond with trusts each one of his fellow thieves. Keeping an eye out for them all when they search about in a palace. How quick he is in his decisions to cover his friends in battle.

Those actions remind him...

 Of a time when...

**_The scent of smoke, bullets and explosions, a blade slicing through the air, yells to watch out and.._ **

Often when he is left remembering he grows quiet and thinks. Only when they rest does he stand a bit away from the others. When he isn't stared at did Arsene let his mind go.

Arsene closes his eyes and he feels an odd awareness of his body.

His fingers curl up and he feels an absence in them. A cane...He used to have a cane didn't he? 

A flash of red hair comes to his mind followed by an odd smell of oil and metal along with a boisterous laugh. A nervous chuckle as he remembers wrinkling his nose at the sting of mixed chemicals that arose into the air sometimes. Flashes of silver white and a much more low chuckle echoes in his head. A very low chuckle that was always done so quietly and quick just like the bullets flying in the air.

A dog barking accompanied by a boyish yell demanding respect that makes him smirk. A rising wave of agitation as a flash of string and a top hat come to mind.

Ah...

That feeling is still present when that brunette detective crosses paths with the Trickster. No wonder...It's an unspoken rule to him to never trust a detective...Especially one so young with that smile hiding something.

More colors, sounds and smells flood his mind until...

Until...

**_"Lupin."_ **

Her voice, the voice that calls to him from beyond.

Her voice that rings the clearest and sends a spread of warmth in his chest.

**_"Lupin...Arsene_." **

_"I have come to steal your heart."_

His own voice echoes out to her from a past he cannot truly feel is his yet is.

_"In exchange for your heart I shall grant you one wish."_

She is much more than sounds and colors in his head.

He remembers running his fingers through flowing waves of beautiful chocolate brown colored hair. Wide teal blue eyes that make his face feel a tad warm in her long gazes. Her pink lips curling into a smile as a giggle chimes about his head.

He remembers her hands.

_**"I...I want to touch you...I want to feel your warmth."** _

Hands with slender fingers that were always covered in gloves.

How she reached to him with hesitation before he gently reached out to meet her hand with his own. How in time those hands accepted grasping his. Her hands gripping his tightly without anymore hesitation.

When he finally felt her hand, free of gloves, touching him.

"Cardia..."

Her lips pressing against his without fear and her voice calling out to him. The warmth of her bare touch as they truly hold hands together at last.

Cardia looking up at him as she cries tears of joy. Finally able to touch him without any fear. How she says-

"...Arsene?"

He snaps back into the present and quickly gives the boy a grin. Gray eyes look up at him and Arsene merely chuckles.

"A moment of pondering...Fond moments, nothing to worry over." The Trickster doesn't look convinced, so sharp, but he says nothing. When he is called back into the depths of his heart he'll feel a little warmer.

Arsene's own heart warm still of Cardia's calls to him.

_**"Lupin, I love you."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I only hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Sorta inaccurate Persona knowledge in terms of maybe their memories, but I like the idea of them linking up to memories of not only one universe. Like souls connecting on back to just one being as they are one in the same?
> 
> Also, I love the idea of Arsene remembering Cardia.
> 
> Again I hope you enjoyed, and thank you again for reading!!


End file.
